warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flametail
i think flamekit will be evil. does anyone know what his warrior name would be? FireWolf787 15:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think he'll be evil. He seems to curious about everything, but if he's evil he'll be nice when he's curious. Oh, and I don't know yet. Warrior♥ 00:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Should we change his picture? After all, now he's an apprentice. :LST DragonClan's Camp 00:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC)LightningstarLST Flamepaw I've heard rumors on the Warriors Fanfiction story entitled "The Brightest Dawn" that Flamepaw's full medicine cat name will be Flamewhisker Cranixstar 18:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction is made by other people and it is made up stories. Aurorablaze 22:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) His medeicene name is Flametail.Ashfang May StarClan light your path 23:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Warrior name Where is it stated in the books that his warrior name will be Flametail? I think we should change it back to flamepaw Aurorablaze 22:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) There is no erin hunter chat on his page stating that his full name will be flametail, i think we should change it back [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] That's a good idea--Nightfall101 02:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) See Allegiances The Fourth Apprentice. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 02:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i see. sry i didn't look hard enough! i wanna be really good![[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Oh yeah, but Toadkit and Rosekit are warriors already? They should probably be older apprentices.--Nightfall101 02:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ya i agree with that. They were in the nursery together for a while and i think they should be denmates again [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Yeah they were older kits when Dovekit and Ivykit were new-born. Now they're warriors and Dovekit and Ivykit are still young kits?--Nightfall101 02:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Guys, please take this kind of discussion to the forums. Character talk pages are meant for improvements about the article, not for chatter about characters. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Rumors? I've heard a few rumors that in Fading Echos, there will be another point of view from another cat, from another Clan. I've also heard that this cat is Flametail. Any ideas if this is true? I think it might be. ♥ Hazumu Osaragi™ ♥May StarClan Light Your Path 19:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It's Night Whispers that those are about, and they've supposedly been confirmed, so we posted them on the Night Whispers page, but I don't think it's necessary to post them on his page yet. insaneular Talk 20:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Why do you think that he will have a POV in Night Whispers? Quickheart 18:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It has actually been confirmed that he will have a POV in Night Whispers[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I know that but what is the reason he has a POV? Quickheart 18:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess you'll find out when the book is released. 19:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) He has a POV because he dies... Yep. He drowns. ;_; He doesn't deserve the Dark Forest.... Hollytail he's there... inside your mind... 21:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No spoilers! This is strictly enforced; we keep a no-spoilers policy until the book is released and on the talk pages. If you want to discuss things, please take it to the forums. 21:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) It is out. You can buy it at some stores. It is November 19th. Night Whispers will be officially released on November 23, 2010. Also, it says clearly on the page for Night Whispers that it is not yet released. No spoilers, no rumors, '''nothing'. Not until the book is released, anyway. :) -- 20:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What about the chapters in the browse inside? Good question. =) But as I said before, until the 23rd (which is the release date), Browse Insides or not, no spoilers. -- 20:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat? Hey, even though he's technically still an apprentice, because there's another medicine cat, he received his medicine cat name, so should he get a medicine cat picture? I should probably bring this up at PCA, but I figured I should start at the root of the issue =P ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 05:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I think that your right. Quickheart 18:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Tabby? On the cover of Night Whispers, it shows that Flametail is an orange tabby. I like him better that way. Who has seen a SOLID ginger cat before? :D So, should we change his pics? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we should. He wasn't ever mentioned as a orange tabby in the books. Let's just leave it the way it is. [[User:Moonleaf:)|'❄Blizzardfur❄']]AlbinoBeauty❄ 21:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Question..... Ok, on Flametail's family on other pages, it says he is in the Residance Unknown. He is in Starclan? Right? Please clear this up! -Sagestorm70 00:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes. He is indeed a verified member of StarClan. Please feel free to edit that information if it is false. You do not need permission to do so. :) 00:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hold on a moment. There may be a discussion starting about this. While we reach a conclusion, leave it as Residence Unknown. 11:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Wait I thought he went to the Dark Forest?Am I wrong? *Dawnblaze* : :Hey, guess what, flametail, tigerheart, and dawnpelt have four different clan blood. Thunderclan(tigerstar) riverclan(hawkfrost), shadowclan(rowanclaw), and skyclan(spottedpelt and gorseclaw) shouldn't that be in the trivia? I would but i can't 03:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Residence There has been some talk about what Flametail's post-death residence actually is. It is most likly StarClan, but he was never actually seen in StarClan. He was only mentioned that he wandered from StarClan to the Dar Forest. WHat should we do? Please comment. 11:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I think we should keep his residence as unknown, at least until the next book or one of the authors gives us something to work with. 20:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) But, it even said he was in StarClan. I have the book right in front of me. Page 292. ''I was in StarClan. I heard a noise in the bushes and followed it. It kept moving ahead of me, whispering my name, so I followed it until I got here. But...but...this doesn't feel like StarClan anymore. And Brokenstar even states that No cats stay in StarClan forever. They all fade in the end. Unless someone kills them first. To me, that's right out proof that Flametail is in StarClan. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) That is a reference good enough for me. 16:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how that's proof he's in StarClan. He even says was, and as of right now, he's in the Dark Forest. And what you said about Brokenstar makes no sense to me. He says that no cats stay in StarClan forever, so how does that translate to "Flametail's in StarClan"? I think we should leave it as unknown. 17:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, considering that it says StarClan, we can't leave it as unknown if it isn't already listed as unknown, which it isn't. We could change it to unknown though. But before we do anything, we need to see what other users think. We simply cannot reach a conclusion regarding this based on the opinions of only three users; Oblivion, Cloudskye and I. Oblivion: I see what you are trying to say, but I'd like to point out that most cats don't say that "Spottedleaf's in StarClan" or "Lionheart's in StarClan." I know this is a different case, but I'm sure the author wanted us to infer that Flametail is in StarClan, wandered off to the Dark Forest, and returned to StarClan thus after. I know you are probably thinking, "Where's the proof?" Well, I will ask Kate Cary via her Facebook page if this is true. I will then capture a screenshot of her answer and post it on this Wiki, determining Flametail's post-death residence. 00:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he's back in StarClan yet. I don't know what book, but I remember Spottedleaf saying once that it was very dangerous for a StarClan cat to wander into the Dark Forest because they might never find their way out again. How do we know that Flametail is out? The Dark Forest cats might be using him as a test for the other cats like they did with Ivypaw, and even if they aren't, it's not like he's getting any help from them to BACK to StarClan. I think we should put his residence as unknown. Aspenpaw My Talk! Well, if its still undecided, what should we put in his family members pages? around half of them say he is a StarClan member, and the other half says his residence is unknown. 19:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question (SPOILER HEADS-UP!!!) Is it worth mentioning in the trivia section that he was the first POV character to actually be confirmed dead? SilentZeroX 00:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, it's pretty pointless. Anyone who's read the book or the history could figure that out. 23:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) That's also a false statement, if you count Bluestar and Rock. 00:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) And Feathertail! Rock narrorated a field guide-type-book, not one from the actual series, so he doesn't count. Flametail and Bluestar both died WHILE narrarating, but Bluestar's death was in two different books. You can put Firestar on tat list too, if you count loosing a life. -Mudstone Alternate Image? Just wondering, since he was originally called a dark ginger tom, should there be an alternate image? I'd be happy to make it if so.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 14:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Seems like a good idea, but, take it up with PCA! =D ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Cloudtail stuff In his charat, shouldn't say, Mentor(s): Cloudtail (formerly), Littlecloud rather than Mentor(s): Cloudtail, Littlecloud JUST WONDERING 22:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) (Dawnbreeze) It should actually say temporarily. Thanks for bringing this to attention. 04:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Description Should Flametail really be cited to be tiny with short, pudgy legs? Those observations were made when he was a kit. Echostar 17:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That isn't needed, as all kits are like that. -- 08:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Quote The quote at the top of the page shouldn't be so spoiler-y, when it's above the spoiler warning. Sorry if I'm wrong, but isn't anything above the warning not aloud to spoil things (especially death)? Snakeflame (talk) 17:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I think the main quote's fine as-is. It does describe him, and his unfair death. ._. It doesn't really describe him. I think the quote should be when he was an apprentice talking about being a medicine cat. Or we could put the Spoiler Warning above the quote. Snakeflame (talk) 00:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Flame-tail? I just wanted to say that I have no idea how citations work, so could someone cite that he has been called Flame-tail numerously in Night Whispers? Also Ratscar has been called Rat-scar in the same book. FireTail101 (talk) 19:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Kin Guys, it says he only has one great-great-grandfather, but that's not true. We know for a fact that Goldenflower's father is Smallear. He should be listed along with Pinestar. Don't believe me? Check Goldenflower's page . Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 However, it says that it is unknown in the trivia... whoops... but it still says that her father is Smallear. So can we put Smallear down? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:43, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Warriorcat1195 PS I would do it myself, but past where it says ''See More ''it goes into ridiculous code that for the life of me I can't figure out how to do.